


Harder You Get

by ZCFilorux



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: First Time, Human, M/M, Modern AU, My boy Kharon gets the good fuck, Tiefling, Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCFilorux/pseuds/ZCFilorux
Summary: Kharon has met his match, and he has lost.
Kudos: 6





	Harder You Get

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut fic of two of my D&D Characters. Kharon Newsummer is a tiefling wizard and Valentin Cortes is a human wizard. They are both bastards, but Valentin is a very HANDSOME bastard.

Kharon wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting when he agreed to bring Valentin home. Sex, sure, but, the specifics were so up in the air they may as well be in space. The other thing that was throwing him for a loop was just how flustered Valentin made him. He was so unused to the situation, unused to being flattered with subtle flirting, but somehow Valentin made his heart race with just his words alone.  
When they arrived at his apartment, Kharon's cat, Muninn greeted them as he usually did and Valentin was thrilled to see him. He cooed and pet Muninn who easily took to Valentin just like with most people. When Muninn wandered off to the living room, Valentin stood back up and looked to Kharon with a smile.  
“You have excellent taste in companions.” The words came from Valentin’s mouth like smooth melted chocolate, dark, sweet and silky. “But I suppose that’s why I’m here.”  
Kharon headed in past the entryway and into the living room as well, glad to be facing away from Valentin to hide his blush. “I mean, I dunno, I’ve been told I’ve got some pretty questionable likes.” When he felt Valentin’s arms wrap around his waist from behind his shoulders pinched together and he closed his eyes, feeling far warmer than he usually did.  
“Like I said, that’s why I’m here.”  
That was the thing that really got to Kharon, how easily Valentin beat him at his bullshit. Without missing a beat he played along and always managed to surprise Kharon with how seamless he was in outdoing Kharon at his own game.  
One hand slid down Kharon’s waist to his hip, before reaching around to squeeze at his inner thigh. Kharon huffed out a quick breath, glancing off to the floor, trying to pretend he wasn’t so easy. However, as Valentin began to place kisses along the back of his neck, he shivered, and swallowed. The hand at his thigh moved further, and rubbed against his crotch, as Valentin pressed his chest to Kharon’s back, the other hand still at his waist pulling him as flush as possible.  
“Someone’s eager.” Kharon was trying very hard not to let Valentin know exactly how much he liked each touch, but his body was betraying him.  
“You really are.”  
“Shut up…”  
Valentin chuckled, his breath spreading out over Kharon’s neck before he grazed his teeth over the skin and bit down. Kharon gasped and chewed on his lower lip, breathing sharply through his nose. He wondered how much of this was his regular high sensitivity and how much was the effect Valentin had on him. He decided it was probably both.  
The hand at Kharon’s crotch started to rub harder at the flesh beneath the fabric of his pants, as Valentin pushed his own hips forward against Kharon’s ass. Kharon reached out to grab onto the arm that was still around his waist, giving it a squeeze as he pressed himself back against Valentin before pulling away completely and turning around to look at him.  
“What, exactly, are you planning here?”  
Valentin looked Kharon in the eye, as the hand, still around his waist, slid down to squeeze at his ass. “I was thinking, of completely undoing you, Kharon.”  
Something about the way he spoke, the way he said Kharon’s name, made the blush reach his ears and he looked away. “That’s not that hard to do, you know… It’s not much of an accomplishment.”  
“Yet I imagine I will find myself incredibly proud as I turn you into a puddle on your bed. It’s not a matter of how difficult it is to do, it’s how well I do it. You can still do something poorly, even if it’s easy, but I only strive for the highest of quality.”  
Kharon looked back to him, before taking a deep breath and lifting a hand to drag it down his face. “You… Of course you do, everything is quality with you.”  
“That’s why I chose to go home with you tonight.”  
With the hand frozen over his mouth, Kharon looked at Valentin with wide eyes before averting his gaze. His tail rose up, unfurling from around his leg to wrap around Valentin’s arm. “I can’t believe any of this.”  
“You don’t have to, but that’s not going to stop it from happening.”  
Kharon looked back to Valentin, before letting his arm free and stepping back, coughing back the nerves into his hand. “So, the bedroom is this way…” He turned and started to walk, not noticing Valentin lingering behind him, watching him walk away. It wasn’t until he reached the doorway that he turned and saw Valentin still standing in the middle of the living room. “I mean, alright, you don’t have to come here, you can stay in the living room all night, that’s fine.”  
“It would definitely make pleasuring you more of a challenge,” Valentin teased back, before starting to walk after him. When he reached Kharon by the door, he took his hand, giving it a firm squeeze as he led the way inside.  
Kharon flicked the lights on as they passed the threshold, closing the door behind them both, to keep Muninn out. Valentin looked around the bedroom, giving out a pleased hum before he went and sat on the edge of the bed. “Your bedroom says a lot about you.”  
“I think I’d prefer to not know what those things are.”  
“Let’s just say they’re all very, you.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“Good, you should.”  
Kharon broke eye contact to look away to the wall, allowing himself a steadying breath. He could feel Valentin’s eyes on him, and it made him nervous, but, in an exciting way. He felt almost giddy, something he wasn’t really used to, and was therefore amplified by the unusualness of it all. He didn’t look back until Valentin spoke up again.  
“You should undress.”  
“I mean, we probably both should if we’re being realistic here.”  
“We will, both of us, but I want to watch you first, and then you can watch me.”  
“I’m all for performances but I’m more of a stagehand than a showrunner.”  
“But the stagehand is just as necessary to make a beautiful show. You don’t have to dance, make an act of it, I just want to watch you do it.”  
Huffing, Kharon looked away again, his tail wrapping around his waist and giving himself a squeeze before unfurling as he began to unbutton his shirt. With the button up off and tossed in the laundry hamper, he undid his belt and removed his socks and pants. This left him in his undershirt and underwear, which he pulled off without any flourish, throwing them to the hamper as well before turning to Valentin, now completely naked, his tail curling around his thigh.  
Valentin looked Kharon over with an almost ravenous gaze, before he grinned and got to his feet. He stepped forward, approaching Kharon until they were close and draped his arms over Kharon’s shoulders.  
“You’re so small,” Valentin chuckled.  
“Says the man who’s shorter than me.”  
“Yet I could break you in half.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“I really do though.”  
Valentin dragged his fingernails up the back of Kharon’s shoulders, and then over the tops as he pulled away. He took a step back before starting to undress. He wore more than Kharon, a full suit with a bright floral print that would look hideous on so many people, but his tan complexion and black hair made the colors pop and in turn look stunning on him. He was meticulous, folding each piece of clothing as he took it off, each movement deliberate and swift. He undid every button of his dress shirt with a well practiced grace that Kharon lacked, despite wearing so many of his own, and let the shirt slide off his shoulders and reveal the well toned muscles of his arms. Next came the undershirt, pulled up and off, allowing Kharon to see just how fit Valentin was. He wasn’t a body builder by any standards, but it was clear that he made a regular habit of exercising and keeping in shape. Next came his socks, followed by his belt, followed by his pants, followed by his underwear, until he was just as naked as Kharon.  
Kharon found himself unable to look away through the entire process. No, Valentin didn’t make a show of it, he added no twists or embellishments, but it was still mesmerizing to watch him disrobe. Everything Valentin seemed to do was done with poise, and undressing was apparently no different. As Valentin smiled up at Kharon, once finished, Kharon felt his heart skip and stumble. He looked away, swallowing down his embarrassment, hugging himself without thinking about it as Valentin came close once more.  
“You’re going to lose blood circulation if you keep letting it run to your face like that.”  
Kharon scoffed. “Blood circulation is overrated anyway.”  
“Do you think?” Valentin reached around and splayed a hand on Kharon’s back, pulling him against his body, pressing an ear to Kharon’s chest. “Funny, your heart seems to be dead set on keeping it up, though, it’s struggling.”  
As if to prove Valentin right, Kharon’s heart sputtered and sped when Valentin put his head to Kharon’s chest. Kharon could only breath to steady himself, but even that was cut short as the hand on his back ran down his spine and settled above the base of his tail. By accident alone, Valentin found one of Kharon’s more sensitive spots, and it made Kharon gasp with wide eyes and pinched shoulders.  
Surprised by this reaction, Valentin lifted his head, looking up at Kharon, before turning his gaze down to Kharon’s chest, as if he could look through him to see his own hand. Kharon watched as Valentin started to smile, piecing things together.  
“Should I be delicate here?” Valentin teased, verbally and physically alike as he danced his fingers over the spot, fingernails scraping over the skin.  
The first whimper of many croaked past Kharon’s lips, and he closed his eyes, lowering his head to rest against Valentin’s. This made Valentin’s smile turn into a grin as he leaned in enough to kiss at Kharon’s throat and shoulders while his fingers continued to skim over the same spot. Valentin’s free hand slowly dragged itself down Kharon’s chest and stomach to his hip, where he gripped at the side and pulled him closer.  
Kharon gasped, a tremor rattling his entire body as he felt it react to Valentin’s touch. Each kiss felt like soft sparks of pleasure where lips touched skin, and the hand on his back sent tingles up his spine that made him tremble. He whined, reaching out to grab the back of Valentin’s shoulders, clinging to them, fingernails pressing in against his flesh. The feeling of the sharp nails in skin made Valentin hum, encouraged to press his hips to Kharon’s and grind against him. Kharon’s nails dug in deeper as he felt his cock respond to the sensation of Valentin’s body on his own, huffing as the pleasure spread along every nerve.  
Still humming, Valentin pulled up his head to look at Kharon’s face, pleased at what he saw. Kharon’s brows were pulled together, his mouth hung open allowing quiet moans to pass to the air, eyes fluttering between states of being closed and half opened. Valentin rocked up against Kharon, reveling in the new noises it elicited, and repeating the action in hopes of hearing more. Valentin was more than successful, as another moan rose from Kharon’s throat, louder this time, ragged from the way it was dragged past his lips.  
Without warning, Valentin began to push Kharon back, until he stood against the wall, forcing his posture to straighten out as Valentin continued to press forward until Kharon was practically plastered in place. Valentin’s hand was still on the small of Kharon’s back, now trapped between Kharon and the wall, but that didn’t stop him from teasing the tender bit of flesh above Kharon’s tail. He drove his head between Kharon’s jaw and chest, giving him prime access to Kharon’s throat where he bit and kissed at the skin, causing Kharon to gasp and whine. All the while Valentin continued to roll his hips against Kharon’s, succeeding in the goal of getting both of them hard at the same time.  
Valentin could feel Kharon’s body grow even hotter than normal, and basked in the way it felt against him. Tieflings were normally warmer than an average person, but when their temperature rose further than that it was like standing by a roaring fire. Kharon was a blazing flame that drew Valentin in, his moans and whimpers the sparks crackling while his heartbeat acted as fuel for the heat and made him more inviting.  
Between kisses, Valentin began to murmur soft praise, his lips and breath brushing over Kharon’s throat with each soft whisper before being emphasized with another caress of his lips. Kharon strained his head back against the wall, conveniently allowing Valentin better access to his neck, as whines snagged and caught in his throat while they forced their way out. He could tell he was completely erect by this point, and could feel just how hard Valentin was as well, the heat between them making Kharon twitch and buck forward against Valentin.  
Noticing Kharon’s need, Valentin chuckled, and snaked his hands under Kharon’s thighs, lifting him off the ground, pinned up between himself and the wall. Kharon gasped, the surprise causing him to stammer out weak expletives. He leaned forward against Valentin, holding himself close with arms around Valentin’s neck, his clinging fueled by the subconscious fear of being dropped.  
“I’ve got you, but don’t let go,” Valentin assured, waiting to feel that Kharon was secure in his arms before stepping away from the wall, and starting to carry Kharon over to the bed. Kharon couldn’t stop the small yelp as he felt the support on his back go out of reach, clasping himself as tight to Valentin as he could, hiding his face against Valentin’s shoulder as he waited to be set down. It didn’t take much effort for Valentin to walk to the bed and lay forward to rest Kharon safe on the mattress. Kharon was practically skin and bones compared to Valentin, any weight he had came from his height, there by necessity to make up for his lanky structure. Once he felt the sheets on his back, Kharon relaxed and pulled away slightly to look up at Valentin, noticing Valentin’s own blush and the grin that reached his eyes.  
“I should have asked this earlier, but, where is your lube?”  
Kharon glanced to the small bedside table by the head of the bed. “Top drawer…”  
“Excellent, I’ll be right back.” He parted with a kiss to Kharon’s cheek, righting himself and retrieving the bottle of lube, though pausing to look over the other various sex supplies in the drawer.  
“What are you doing?” Kharon had noticed him staring.  
“Just looking,” Valentin turned his gaze to Kharon and smiled at him, closing the drawer. He walked back over to where he left Kharon on the bed, waving his hand at him as if to instruct him to move. “Get on there, all the way.”  
Kharon complied, scooting back so he was completely on the bed, propping himself up on his arms so he could watch Valentin. Valentin didn’t crawl onto the bed right away, instead taking a moment to look Kharon over, noticing the flush of blood on his cheeks and chest, the look of need in his eyes, how erect his cock was. All of it just made Valentin want Kharon more, and fueled by desire he got onto the bed and on top of Kharon, taking a hand to Kharon’s chest to lie him back down with a push.  
“Let’s get you ready.” Valentin spoke softly, a tenderness in each word, almost contrasting his actions, as he lubed up his fingers. He reached back, dancing one along Kharon’s cock, down to his balls and then against his entrance, watching for Kharon’s reaction. Kharon gathered the sheets beneath him into a tight grip, his breathing jumping and catching in his lungs as Valentin’s hand teased him. Pleased with this response, Valentin pushed in the first finger. He went one knuckle at a time, giving Kharon a chance to adjust to each bit as it entered him before it was completely inside.  
Valentin was careful, prodding at Kharon’s inner walls, exploring him for the first time. He reached in as far as he could, running the tip of his finger along the hot lining, and watching Kharon carefully to gauge his readiness for more. As Valentin touched him, a new set of mewls left Kharon as his toes curled and his fingers dug into the blankets. He wasn’t unused to the sensation, but his heightened sensitivity always made it feel more intense, and he crooned.  
Once he felt Kharon was ready, Valentin added a second finger, the two digits curling and stroking inside Kharon. He began to pump them in and out, letting them drag against Kharon’s walls, pressing in just a bit further each time. Kharon gasped and groaned, head rolling back and pressing into the bed, his tail curling itself around Valentin’s arm and squeezing. He ripped one hand away from the sheets and planted it over his eyes, fingers stiff and quaking, the cutting of his sight making the sensations inside him feel even stronger.  
When Kharon did this however, Valentin stopped all movement. “Are you okay?”  
Kharon could only nod.  
“Is that why you’re covering your eyes like that?”  
Swallowing a deep breath, Kharon forced himself to speak, though his words were shaky. “I just… It feels more… When I can’t see…”  
“How articulate of you.”  
“Shut the fuck up...”  
Valentin hummed a chuckle, starting the fingering again, however rougher than Kharon was expecting, causing him to yelp though he didn’t ask Valentin to slow or stop. It felt so good, and the idea that this was only preparation for something greater made Kharon’s heart race. That unusual giddiness was mounding in his chest and caused his stomach to flutter inside him. The excitement only multiplied as Valentin added a third finger to the mix, thrusting all three within him, searching now for Kharon’s prostate. It didn’t take long before he found it, and when his fingers grazed the spot, Kharon’s back arched up off the bed and his hand clenched against his head as he moaned loud and clear. Valentin felt a swelling of pride in his chest, and an eagerness to see more reactions like that as he stretched Kharon further.  
Valentin was getting impatient though, he yearned to be inside him, to feel Kharon’s intense warmth on his cock, to feel how tight Kharon would be around him. However, he knew better than to rush these things, especially on the first time, so he continued to work Kharon’s ass with his fingers. As much as he wanted to take him right there, he also wanted this first time together to be as good for both of them as possible.  
Unable to stop himself, Kharon took hold of his dick with his free hand, however, when he felt Valentin grab at his wrist he stopped. He whined in need and confusion.  
“Valentin… Please…”  
“Patience.”  
“Fuck patience...”  
“I’m not fucking patience, I’m fucking you, and I want you to last long enough for both of us.”  
Kharon clenched his jaw, pulling his hand away to rest on his chest. He knew Valentin was right, as frustrating as that was. “Fine…”  
“Thank you.”  
It wasn’t long after that that Valentin slowly pulled his fingers out, leaving Kharon to groan at the now uncomfortable emptiness. Kharon knew what this meant however, and he bit down on his lip in anticipation, his whole body trembling slightly as he waited to feel Valentin enter him. His tail let go of Valentin’s arm, and moved to circle his thigh, letting it hug himself as his excitement rose.  
Valentin however had paused again, taking a moment to prestidigitate his fingers clean before examining Kharon, drinking in the sight of him. He licked his lips, looking down at Kharon between a thick fog of lust as he positioned himself, using a hand to guide himself into place. He rested the head of his cock against Kharon’s ass, waiting just a second longer to ask one final question.  
“Are you ready?”  
Kharon sighed, letting out the breath he had been holding before nodding. “Yeah…”  
For Kharon, it felt agonizingly slow, as Valentin pushed his way in, once again making sure Kharon had time to adjust to every inch. Soon enough however, Kharon shivered as he felt full, letting out a breathy mewl.  
Valentin smiled down at him, and leaned in as he began to rock his hips in a steady rhythm. He kissed over the hand at his eyes, and lowered his head to whisper beside Kharon’s ear.  
“You feel amazing. So hot. So tight. Practically perfect.”  
“Practically?” The word came out strangled, as Kharon struggled to say anything at all.  
“Practically.”  
As if to emphasize the word, Valentin thrust in harder than he had before, relishing the cry it elicited from Kharon who arched off the bed, pressing his chest to Valentin’s. Valentin continued at that level of force, his thrusts heavy and strong, a clap ringing out each time their hips met, mingling in the air with the various noises that passed Kharon’s lips.  
Kharon felt his body twitch and spasm as jolts of pleasure erupted along his nerves, down his spine, along the bottoms of his feet, through his fingers and the palms of his hands. Every inch of him seemed to light up, the brightness of the ecstasy growing more intense with each rock of Valentin’s hips. He quivered, breath working into a heavy pant interrupted by crooning and groans whenever Valentin hit a particularly sensitive spot. Kharon couldn’t stop himself from bucking up, inviting Valentin to go deeper, clenching around him.  
Valentin sat up, taking hold of Kharon’s legs and raising them to rest on his shoulders to give himself better leverage, groaning out when Kharon tightened around him. He grunted, rocking his hips forward, with more effort than before, compelled by the sensations Kharon sent through his body, encouraged by his sounds.  
“You’re so good, Kharon.” Valentin spoke between heavy breaths, running his hand along Kharon’s thigh before giving it a squeeze. “So fucking good. You set me on fire, and I won’t stop until I’ve burned this whole place down.”  
Kharon attempted to respond, but all he could get out was, “Valentin…” Just the name, and even then it was forced from his lungs in a whimper, followed with a wail of pleasure that rattled him down to the bone.  
Valentin turned his head and began to kiss along one of Kharon’s legs where it rested on his shoulder, while his hands squeezed and brushed over his inner thighs. He only pulled one hand away to wrap it around Kharon’s cock, clutching it tight a moment, feeling it throb under his fingers before relaxing his grip and starting to jerk at it.  
Kharon felt his blood rushing through his veins and each rapid pump of his heart, it was almost overwhelming. He croaked out Valentin’s name again, though finding himself cut off as Valentin managed to ram against his prostate, causing him to cry and gasp, the hand at his face darting away to grab a hold of Valentin’s wrist, fingernails digging in while he looked up to him with wide desperate eyes.  
“I know.” Valentin spoke the words on a single heavy breath that transformed into a thick moan, merging with Kharon’s in a cacophony of pleasure. Together they felt their own individual bliss escalate, one fueling the other all while consistently returning the favor. The closer he got, the more erratic Valentin’s thrusts became, and as Kharon approached orgasm he found himself pulsing around Valentin. Each action on both sides only pushed the other further, until it became too much, first for Kharon, then for Valentin.  
When he hit the brink of pleasure, Kharon let out a garbled scream that snagged in his throat and escaped him in short staccato bursts. He could feel sparks over every inch of his body which arched off the bed. He shook despite its stiffness, seed spilling out onto his stomach. It caused him to tighten and throb around Valentin, giving him exactly what he needed to join Kharon in total euphoria.  
Valentin was quieter than Kharon, only letting out strained grunts as he filled Kharon with his load. He was in a state of rapture, with a burning heat ripping through him and setting every inch of him into a blaze of passion that ran tremors along his body. He continued to thrust throughout, pushing them both past their limits and stretching the moment for as long as it could go.  
Eventually, Valentin slowed, stopping and slouching over Kharon, taking his hand off Kharon’s cock to grip a hand at both of his legs. He panted, letting the edges of heightened pleasure fade away into a warm content that relaxed his entire body. Kharon was breathing just as heavily as Valentin, the hand that had been gripping Valentin’s wrist having returned to his eyes. He felt the sparks peter out, leaving him with a dull fervor that comforted his exhaustion and helped him wind down.  
Silently, Valentin pushed Kharon’s legs back down, allowing him to lean forward and wedge a hand between Kharon and the bed, pulling him up to hold him as he rolled them onto their sides. He was careful to keep himself inside, though the sensation of the internal shifting made Kharon shiver and gasp. Valentin smiled as his breath began to settle, bringing himself just close enough to kiss at the hand over Kharon’s eyes.  
“Would you look at me? I want to see your face.” Valentin whispered out the request, lips brushing against Kharon’s skin as he spoke.  
For a moment, Kharon didn’t respond, merely laying there panting before slowly lowering his hand, letting it rest on Valentin’s hip. He opened his eyes and met Valentin’s gaze, his own exhausted and relaxed. A crinkle of a smile came to Valentin’s eyes, and for the moment they just stared at each other, before Valentin broke eye contact to kiss Kharon’s forehead. Valentin used the hand at Kharon’s back to pull him into an embrace, both of them closing their eyes and enjoying the lack of space between them.  
“I don’t think I’ll ever want to pull out…” Valentin mused as he lifted the hand on Kharon’s back to run his fingers through his hair. “But I suppose I’ll have to, eventually.”  
“I don’t think it would work out real well if you stayed in there forever.”  
“Quite the pessimist, aren’t you?”  
“If you’re up my ass all the time I’ve got nowhere to put the stick.”  
Valentin chuckled, pressing his forehead to Kharon’s. “I could always help you find a place.”  
Kharon snorted. “I’m good thanks. Besides, I don’t think I’d be able to handle keeping your cum inside me that whole time. Imagine the noises…”  
Valentin opened his eyes to grin over to Kharon. “I don’t have to imagine.” As he said this, Valentin shifted his hips, causing a squelching to reach the air as everything inside Kharon moved just enough for some of the cum to push out and run down along Kharon’s ass. The sensation of it all made Kharon’s shoulders pinch together and his tail tighten around his leg, as an annoyed moan left him.  
“Stop that. Has anyone ever told you you’re horrible?”  
“If I recall that’s what you said people tell you. That just means we’re well matched.”  
“Completely horrible, you fucking ruined it, it’s all coming out now.”  
“Only a little, but I suppose I can get out if you really want.”  
There was a pause before Kharon grumbled. “No… I… I don’t want to feel empty yet…”  
Valentin smiled. “You must really like being so full. I could fill you even more, you know.”  
The blush renewed on Kharon’s cheeks. “That is not happening.”  
“At all, or just tonight?”  
Another moment of silence before Kharon responded. “I guess, just tonight…? I don’t know, maybe never, I don’t really have the stamina to go very far.”  
“We can go nice and slow, I’ll make sure you last long enough to take every drop of me.”  
Just hearing that made Kharon shiver, fingers gripping in against Valentin’s hip. “You are literally the worst.”  
“And you like it.”  
There was no response, but even that was more than enough for Valentin to know he was right. He laughed, a soft rumbling noise that buzzed in his chest, before kissing Kharon’s lips. It lasted only a moment, not long enough for Kharon to get past his surprise and kiss back, but it did get him to open his eyes and meet Valentin’s gaze.  
For a time they just looked at each other with tender expressions, until Valentin took a deep breath and started to pull out. Kharon whimpered one last time as the full feeling left him, cum being drawn out along with Valentin’s cock and making a mess of Kharon’s ass and the bed. Sitting up now, Valentin made quick work of magically cleaning up any mess there might be, before lying back down beside Kharon and embracing him. Kharon rested his head against Valentin’s shoulder, letting out a content sigh as the exhaustion started to settle.  
No more words were spoken after that, the pair only pulling apart one last time for Kharon to pull on a sleep shirt and turn off the lights. When he climbed back into bed he rested with his back to Valentin’s chest, one of Valentin’s arms draped over his waist and holding him in place as together they drifted to sleep. Kharon hadn’t known what to expect from the night, but, after all of it, he knew any expectations were far surpassed, and that perhaps, he would ask for it to happen again.


End file.
